Visit's to the Girl in the Prison
by Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Annie has encased herself in the crystal. What if Armin visited Annie while she was inside it? Rated K


**I got my iPod taken cuz i was grounded (again) so i cant update my other fanfic at the moment. Sorry of you're reading it all the data's on my iPod!**

**I do NOT own Shingeki no Kyojin**

-.-.-

Everyone had to take turns every week watching Annie. She was still encased in her crystal prison and Hanji was scared that of they did break it open, Annie would shatter with the crystal as well. Last week it was Connie's turn, the week before it was Jean's, and this week it was Armin's.

Hanji led him down the dimly lit, stone staircase. Hanji wasn't talking much-which was unusual for her-so Armin heard every step echoing from the stairs. There were lanterns lining the hallway, giving off more light.

The two soldiers stopped in front of a door. Hanji turned the creaky doorknob and ushered the boy inside the dark room. She brought a lantern from the hallway and hung it on a hook connected to the ceiling. That lantern illuminated the rest of the room. Armin saw a few crates stacked against the left wall, a wooden chair in the corner by the door, and of course the crystal prison in chains that held Annie Leonhardt.

Armin walked closer. The crystal was translucent; he could see Annie pretty clearly. She was still in her Military Police uniform and her hair was loose, but still showing her face clearly. She did not look like the Annie that Armin had three years to know. She looked different. Her face looked sad and her eyes were shut tightly. Her fists were clenched. She still had the red marks over her eyes from being in her titan form for a long period of time. But there was something else.

She was crying.

Of course the tears solidified too, but they were there. It made Armin's heart ache.

Hanji patted him on the back. "Alright. Make sure nothing bad happens. She's in your hands now!" Then she walked out of the chamber and shut the door.

Armin didn't know what to do. He stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room. The boy didn't really know what to do. Was he just supposed to watch Annie all week? Or was he supposed to do something in particular...

"Umm... Hi, Annie." He said awkwardly. "I don't really know if you can hear me, but I'm just going to tell you I'm going to be here all week so..." He trailed off. He had no idea what to say to her.

In all honestly, Armin always thought she was beautiful. He always watched her from the corner of his eye, whether it was during dinner or training. He always wanted to impress her. He just didn't know how. He missed her when she went to the Military Police. He half-hoped she would join the Survey Corps and still be with their friends, but he knew Annie did her own thing and was uninfluenced by others.

He sighed and pulled the chair from the other side of the room to sit in front of Annie.

.:.:.:.

Every day that week Armin sat in front of Annie in the chamber. He brought a book and read out loud so she could hear. He explained certain parts where he thought she would ask questions. Armin really did enjoy his week with Annie. He thought it would have been better if there was no crystal in between them though.

Armin got up from his chair and set the book down on it. He closed the distance between the two and placed a hand on the crystal. He looked at her eyes. They were still shut tightly and frozen tears still marked her cheeks, but he just knew she heard him here. He knew she was alive and well. He could feel the faint beating heart through the crystal; it being the only moving thing on the inside.

Caught in the moment, he leaned on the prison with his forehead on the crystal. His had still rested where it was. He then faintly, barely above a whisper spoke. "I love you, Annie. Even after all you have done, I still love and miss you."

The door opened behind him and someone stepped inside. The boy turned to see Levi, wearing his usual bored look. He walked up beside Armin and cast him a curious glance, then glared at Annie. "Your week is up." he told Armin. "You're free to go, brat."

Part of him didn't want to go. He wanted to stay a bit longer with the girl. Even so, Levi was just going to kick him out anyway. Literally if he had to. The younger man stepped away from the crystal and walked to the door frame. He took one last glance at the girl in the prison and left sadly.

+-+-+

What Armin knew is that she heard him. But he didn't know what she was thinking. _I love you too, Armin._

-.-.-

**Like it? Its one of my better romance fanfics, which isnt saying much im no good at romance. Anywho, did you really like it? I HAD to add Annie's little part :3 **

**So for future fanfictions, any helpful critisism? Review! :D**


End file.
